


Who Will She Bee?

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I just put my extra tags into relationship- oh well, I'm Bad At Tagging, Queens Battle, Short, Sweet, fixed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN STYLE QUEEN AND QUEEN WASP!!!! Alya's thoughts about the bee miraculous!





	Who Will She Bee?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaacck!!!

When Ladybug ran up to her in the beams of the Eiffel Tower with a familiar black box with a red patterned box, she was stoked. Before she could react, Ladybug had said the exact words she had told her before- wait?! Bee miraculous?! Of course, she was curious. What kind of reporter wouldn't be curious? But...the bee miraculous. As in black an yellow. She never really liked those colors on herself. they were Chloé's colors, after all. Nobody wanted to resemble Chloé. Alya was flattered that Ladybug trusted her with yet another miraculous to use, but she preferred orange. It was very much her color. What would Trixx think? If she had bonded slightly with another kwami that wasn't her. Trixx seemed laid back, but Alya, in truth, didn't know the kwami very well. She had only been Rena Rouge a handful of times. She wanted to decline, but also didn't. It would probably hurt Ladybug's feelings, and Chat Noir wasn't there so it had to be urgent. She hesitated. Then, as she was about to take the box, there was an explosion and Ladybug dropped the box down into somewhere. Alya knew that she needed to find it. Adrenaline kicked in, as she flew down the steps of the tower, towards the box. She searched for a minute before becoming inconclusive. She ran back up to record. If she couldn't join in she could at least put some good footage on the Ladyblog. The magical little ladybugs would bring the box back, right? That's why it surprised Alya so much that the next day, Chloé Bourgeois was at the show with that box, and out came a bee-shaped comb and a yellow and black Kwami calling the snob her 'Queen'.


End file.
